


Gravity of Friendships

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Even If He's A Lil' Shiz, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship study, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Platonic Goodness, Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020, Tony Stark Cares About People, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: On the day of his birthday, Tony takes the time to consider all of the things Rhodey had done for him, and the importance of their long friendship. Oh, and he's got to prepare a lot of presents for the everyone, too.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	Gravity of Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Now here's today's fill for Rhodey Appreciation Week: Tony perspective!
> 
> And it's on his birthday, woooooo!!
> 
> Here's a tale of Tony showing his love and care for his best friend! And not being an asshole, lmaooo.
> 
> ~~In my heart, Ultron and most of phrase 3 didn't happen, and some of their dynamics mentioned were inspired by the Avengers Assemble show. (Which is far better than Civil War, tbh) Timeline, as always, isn't canon accurate.~~
> 
> Happy reading!

**May 29, 2017, Malibu, California**

The darkness still remained luminescent by the presence of the lone moon adorning the misty blue sky, somewhat dotted by little spots of the dawn hues and colors. Probably not a reasonable hour for any sensible person to be awake.

However, anyone could use an excuse to see the sky be gorgeous in their birthday, right?

Spring still marked its presence outside with the wind flurrying past the palm trees, almost not the idea anyone would have of the weather in California.

Tony had slept way earlier than usual, only because he would be able to wake up at this point of the day. The view from here provided a dizzying sort of peace, he often took for granted.

Not today, though. It was his birthday, and he wanted to jump at a chance to have a good one. Maybe because he turned... forty-five? Perhaps.

" _Good morning, sir,_ " J.A.R.V.I.S greeted, his voice getting through the speakers system. " _I trust that you have slept, well?_ "

"Mornin', Jarvis." Tony feigned a yawn, cracking an eye open. "Yup, this is probably the sleep, I've been deprived for a while."

Technically, it wasn't fully morning yet, but Tony had planned to do something before the sun would rise into the horizon. Plus, he could think much better in the nighttime than the day.

" _You once told the Colonel Rhodes, 'sleep was for the weak'._ "

"Uh huh? That's because I've been full of my usual denial."

" _You want anything special for breakfast, sir?_ "

Always like his A.I to tell him about what food, he would like for his birthday.

"Ah, yes, thanks for reminding me. Nope, because I can still cook some pancakes."

" _Your cooking skills are rather questionable, sir._ "

"Aren't most of my adult skills questionable, Jarvis?" Tony quipped, with a little smile.

" _I suppose so,_ " J.A.R.V.I.S replied in a wry tone.

Slowly by each year, J.A.R.V.I.S had been gaining some peculiar functions with every update. Tony guessed, it must be the programming that he might have installed in the software. It had to be, because the A.I could sass with him, at times. Not that he hadn't before, but this was ten times more.

Tony slowly sat up on his bed, cracking his knuckles. He had spent the entirety of yesterday, shopping in various stores in search of presents for his friends and allies. It had been a nightmare in the noon and the fact that he had procrastinated on shopping, this year? Even worse.

He had checked out almost every store in Santa Monica (not the whole state, or else that would have been nuts) in search for the right gifts.

But he spent more effort on getting the gift, he wanted to give his best friend, Rhodey.

His mind meandered to the miserable morning in 1989, on this exact date. He had been severely struck with an acute misery, after getting into an argument with his father, who had dismissed him from his office.

Tony had wanted permission to be able to go in the lab of the Stark Industries to show him how much he could be the heir, his father wanted to be once he graduated, but he refused. He had bitten out a long spiel about how he could learn that shit in college (he had a business degree), despite Tony's defiant protests. His mom had stopped the fight, once she showed up and reminded his father about another of their long trips. His father stiffly reprimanded Tony, leaving him feeling colder than he had ever been.

If he couldn't have his father's affection, his approval would be the next best thing.

Pathetic, Tony thought, ruefully. Really, he had believed in that, but it got him nowhere, anyway.

And then. . . Rhodey had shown up in the doorstep in a hour, after his parents had left from the house. His visit had swooped all the despair, or whatever, he had felt. They had given each other their addresses, just before the second semester finished. So, only fair for him to go to him with surprise.

Rhodey given him. . . presents, something that no one, not even his parents, bothered to do that day.

They had some movie watching with Rhodey picking 'Star Trek' (hey, he maybe a Gen X, it didn't mean that he was clueless about pop culture as a whole), ate well-cooked eggs and tuna for dinner, being complete dorks over engineering and robotics. All before Rhodey had left before his parents could even get back from their trip.

That particular birthday sealed their friendship to be stronger, and Tony had returned the favor by visiting him and his family, when they had winter break.

Sometimes, it baffled Tony, who couldn't even find a way to ever show how much he appreciated his best friend. Really, Rhodey decided to put up with him, of all people.

Tony shook his head a little. "J.A.R.V.I.S, is there something, I should know?"

" _Your cousin had dropped by with some gift wrappers in your doorstep, right before twelve A.M._ "

"Remind me to leave a message to Claude," Tony requested, sliding his feet into the pair of bunny slippers.

" _Very funny, sir,_ " J.A.R.V.I.S quipped. " _She also left a message in the form of a note._ "

"Typical Claudia," Tony murmured thoughtfully.

Tony did owe a lot of people for putting up with his crap, which might be a list that he had to check.

From the moment, Tony had seen Rhodey in their dorm, it flipped his life to a good path. . . until, he had become the new C.E.O of Stark Industries. Their friendship still went on, but got marred by a few rough patches caused by Tony's playboy lifestyle and Rhodey's obligations to his job.

He took a glance at the M.I.T glass trophy sitting on the changing table.

It brought up the memories, where they got into petty arguments about their last minute efforts to complete a project, performed shenanigans that earned some trouble from the Professors, shared a dorm where they fixed and messed up together, and so much more.

His college years were something that his father didn't ruin, and Tony protected it. If it weren't for Rhodey... he wasn't sure, if he could have made out of it with his brain not fried.

Sometimes, Tony wondered if his attempts in being a good friend could ever measure up to what Rhodey had done for him.

Like. . . Rhodey could have picked someone else as a friend, back in M.I.T. Could have asked for another roommate, or ditched Tony all by himself.

For the first few weeks, Tony had stayed stuck in the main lab and always busied himself with the bots. Often, it felt lonely but he was resigned to that.

People wanted to be his friend, because of his company, wealth, or brains, not for him. That was the reason, he didn't make much contact with fellow students. He almost could have been stuck as a loner, if it weren't for Rhodey.

Tony snorted, making a face at the nearest mirror.

He never reflected about their friendship this much, during his birthdays. However, he considered it to be something. . . different.

After pushing his door open, he performed his usual bathroom routine, before going towards the main door. He typed the passcode into the keypad, activating the door to swing open. Beside the potted plants, he spotted something in front of it.

Well, who knew she had the courtesy to leave a note attached on the handles of the floral paper bag, huh?

With one glance, Tony rolled his eyes at the message written.

_I bought these for over four hundred, Shellhead. All of them have different designs that might fit the personalities of our friends and The Avengers. How would I know, though? That's a question, you have to find out on your own._

_Love, Claudia. Peace out._

A little bit of gentleness would be nicer, Tony thought, wrinkling his nose.

He brought the package inside, keeping it on the couch. He sighed in relief, going upstairs. He decided to take a quick shower in the bathroom, scrubbing all of the dirt away. He walked to his room, while in a bathroom.

After Tony changed into his casual clothing, long-sleeved sweaters and baggy pants, he set off to the path of the workshop along with the bag.

***

In the entire morning, Rhodey had been off to a meeting, so Tony didn't get an opportunity to see him.

And he spent it, by wrapping up everyone else's gifts. With DUM-E's and U's assistance, he managed to cover up , ala Christmas presents minus the gaudy designs and color scheme.

Most of the things, he bought, would be placed in boxes of varying sizes.

Tony ordered those online and it had been shipped, when he had been sleeping.

Tony felt particularly proud about the gift box, he decorated for Cap— a red, white, and blue wrapper might be worth the priceless look from his face. He rubbed his hands together, before getting another box and encased it with a violet wrapping.

He brought a vintage stereo for Steve, several pants for Bruce (poor fella deserved to have new clothes), a hairdryer for Thor, a model of an old sword for Natasha, and a new dog carrier for Clint. For the other new Avengers, he bought the earliest model of a game console for Peter, a red silk cape for Wanda, the latest Ray-ban aviator sunglasses for Sam, and a pack of plums for Barnes.

(Steve had bugged him about it, so he complied to it.)

To save him from the inconvenience, Tony sent in a case of fifty thousand dollars to Scott Lang.

_So many gifts, so little time._

For his non-Avengers affiliated friends, he bought a for Pepper, complete blu-rays of Period dramas for Happy, and a Solar System playset for Harley. He would have bought something for his cousin, but she had her own money, and she would have declined.

Tony brought something really useful for Rhodey; it might mean something to him.

Something that he was passionate for a long time. Nothing too extravagant like the others, but it would be devastating if his best friend didn't like it. The last gifts were upgrades to the War Machine suit and a repaint for a clear shade of grey.

So, he wanted to do something different, this year.

A whir broke Tony out of his thoughts, then he tried grabbing the scissors only to not have it. He dropped the turquoise wrapper on the rectangle box, jabbing a finger in the air, when he found one of his assistants with it.

"Bad bot," Tony muttered, batting DUM-E's claw away. "Hand me those scissors back! Or I'll donate you to the nearest college."

The bot whined, lowering said object to him. He took it back and picked up the wrapper, sheathing it over the box of Natasha's sword, as he cut the excess parts. He dumped it in the trash, then proceeded to the next gift.

After wrapping three boxes, Tony drank a bottle of water.

" _Sir, we have an incoming visitor,_ " J.A.R.V.I.S announced.

"Open the doors, if it's a friend," Tony ordered, folding the cape.

" _Right away, sir._ "

Tony returned his focus on the next gifts to cover, but something struck him.

To his horror, he found Rhodey already descending the staircase to the glass door of the shop. Panic filled him, so he delicately kicked the finished boxes underneath the table, and stopped his progress of work. He fumbled with the scissors, flinging it into the couch.

Thankfully, he had wrapped up Rhodey's gift earlier, or else, the surprise might have been ruined.

Wiping some crumbs from his shirt, Tony stood up to see his friend.

Rhodey typed in the passcode and opened the door. Tony walked up to him.

"Hey, pal," Tony greeted, waving at him.

"Happy birthday, Tony," Rhodey greeted back with a warm smile.

"Uh, thanks," Tony replied, feeling a little awkward. "How did the meeting go?"

"It went okay," Rhodey answered, adjusting his blazer. "Not too bad, considering how Kaminski had it under control."

Some relief sank into him, as his brain drank in the information.

"That's really good to know."

Rhodey chuckled, his face softening with affection. His attention jumped to the gifts, as his eyes narrowed.

"Presents for everyone, again? On your birthday?"

"Yup. I've been up here, wrapping up presents. It's more fun than I anticipated."

"The entire morning? You got up early, didn't you?" Rhodey asked, amusement cloaked in exasperation.

Tony smirked a bit. "Uh huh. I can't wait for the look on Cap's face, when I give his."

"You've gotta stop trying to provoke him, dude."

"I'm not doing anything that harmful, and I apologized for the confetti incident."

"Still. Add more effort."

Tony groaned, suppressing a laugh.

"So, I bought you something," Tony informed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You actually got me a gift with money?" Rhodey asked, sounding baffled. "No new upgrade for my War Machine armor?"

"I just added new improvements, last week," Tony retorted playfully. "Anyway, I think you'll it, or you'll hate it with your guts."

"If this is one of your traps, you give to Cap, then I will hate it forever." Rhodey sighed, with a tight frown.

Tony pushed the idea aside (for some other time), getting the silver box from the table. He handed it to his best friend, who took it with some hesitance.

Rhodey removed the red striped cover, opening his present. He paused at the content inside, his expression concentrated. He looked at Tony, who tried finding the nearest recliner.

"You've always wanted this in M.I.T, but it was really rare," Tony explained, taking a seat on the wingchair. "I've found it in a bookstore, where they had it by chance. I grabbed it as soon as I could."

Rhodey flipped the red book open, turning the pages. It was called 'Mechanics and thermodynamics of propulsion', a textbook that hadn't been available in their college library.

"You didn't have to do this," Rhodey murmured, laughing humorlessly. "You just didn't."

"I had to," Tony insisted carefully. "You're my best friend, you're important to me and you deserve something important, too."

"Thanks, pal," Rhodey said, pressing the book against his chest. "I appreciate the effort you took to get this for me."

"I'm not always all about the sentimental drivel," Tony continued, lifting his shoulders with a half shrug. "I know, I can be a major pain in the ass to you. Still, you were... my first real friend, even though I didn't deserve your friendship. I'm not trying to earn your pity or whatever, because it's the last thing, I really need."

"What I'm trying to say is that... I'm glad, you choose me to be your best friend. Even with the work, my terrible relationship with my dad, and our different ambitions, I wouldn't have made out of college without you."

"Tony, seriously, this is all going too far..."

"I know I come across as an asshole, who doesn't care. But I do, it's just that it's not easy for me. I'm not a natural at it, then you are."

Something welled up in Tony's eyes, slipping down to his cheeks.

Rhodey winced, patting him in the back. "You're being mushier than usual, you know."

"Seriously, don't ruin the moment." Tony scoffed, swiping at his eyes. "I care about you, and I love you. You're my best friend, and I don't know how to repay you for everything, you've done."

"Tones, I always knew that you cared," Rhodey reassured, setting a hand on his shoulder. "And you've always shown it, even if you didn't know the right thing to say."

"Thank you for saying that." Tony sniffed. "Ugh, what I've done. I've made myself cry!"

Rhodey snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's on you."

"Well, I've always been the dramatic one in this friendship than you've ever been."

"I can be dramatic," Rhodey protested, sounding offended. "You've seen me in 'Much Ado Nothing', and my performance had been amazing."

The both of them cracked up with a laugh, while Tony shuffled to his feet. Rhodey reached out for Tony and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a warm hug. Tony rested his head on top of his shoulder, and they stood together.

Tony didn't move and his eyes slipped close. He savored their hug, leaning in close for Rhodey's warmth. It opened, when Rhodey let his arms fall and stepped back, and Tony

"I love you, too," Rhodey murmured, his eyes aglow with affection.

Tony smiled, his heart heavy in a good way with feelings.

_Never thought, I'd think like that._

"So, I'm going to wrap up presents for the rest," Tony said, going towards his work station. "Can you help me speed up the workload?"

"Sure, anything for my best friend," Rhodey replied with another goofy grin. "And then, we'll distribute it to them."

"We'll fly over to New York in our armors, and I'm purposing a race."

"Oh, a birthday race? You're on!"

Tony lightly bumped his shoulder against Rhodey's, enjoying the playful razz and comfort enclosing between them. He would always support that strength of their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
